


Friends Like Moze

by IxN0VA



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: To prove a point to a friend moze is cool, character devlopement?, exploring friendships, written out of spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxN0VA/pseuds/IxN0VA
Summary: This is about Zane learning more about Moze and that she's a pretty alright kinda gal. Not a ship fic, written to spite a friend and prove him wrong that Moze is in fact, NOT bland and boring. Enjoy. :)
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Friends Like Moze

Ava eagerly awaited the return of the vault hunters. The humiliation from the bandits and the fact she probably can't show her face to the monks on Athenas anymore aside, it was so satisfying to listen over the ECHO device as they destroyed that jerk who stole her diary. Captain Beans, who the fuck invented beans anyway? Stupid, she thought. At least she had sweet, sweet revenge, and soon her diary will be in her hands once more.

The sound of the Fast Travel alerted her as she left her quarters on the ship and ran up to the machine to greet them eagerly.

“Did you really get him?” She asked. “Did you get him good! Make him pay for being so mean”

“Oh we got him alright.” Zane stepped forward, always willing to gloat. “Guy didn't know what hit 'im.”

“Crushed him like a bug.” Amara cracked her knuckles proudly.

“I believe this is yours.” FL4K spoke up, offering Ava her lost diary.

“Yes!” She took it from the beast master. “Thank you guys so much! I don't know how to repay you.”

“Ah, its okay kid,” Amara addressed her. “That book's really important to you, and after what we witnessed, you don't need to pay us for that.”

“No... But it doesn't feel right to just take and not give in return.” Ava replied, glossing her fingers over her journal, before holding it tightly and looking up again. “Ah! Come with me, I know what I can offer.”

The group looked back at each other curiously before they agreed to follow Ava back to her room.

Ava dipped into her room, placing her diary down on the desk then rummaging through a small box. She pulled out four books and brought them back to the Vault Hunters. “Here, these were Maya's...” She started slowly handing out the books, one to each of them. “They... Do some special stuff. I recovered them after... Well... She-She would like for you guys to have them, I know it.”

“Thanks.” FL4K spoke for the group, as the other three humans seemed to be slightly at a lost for words, knowing the pain of more recent events.

Moze, the gunner of the group, whom was silent up until this point finally spoke up. “Thanks, but no thanks.” She shoved the book back towards Ava.

“What?” Ava looked back at her, drawing the attention of the other three hunters as well. “No, I insist. You deserve it, I don't really have a use for them.”

“Nor do I.” Moze shot back, forcing Ava to take the book from her. “Listen, kid. It's not right to just give away everything belonged to her. You'll soon have nothing left to keep to remember her by.”

“Moze has a valid point.” Amara stated, before looking back at Ava. “You sure about this?”

Ava sighed. “Alright, I'll keep this one.” She looked back at the others. “You three can keep those ones. Is there anything else I can offer you Moze?”

Moze shook her head. “We were just doing what was right.”

Ava nodded. “Thank you.”

“Hey, there you guys are-” Lilith approached the group from the main hallway. “I assume your little retrieval mission went well?”

“They got my di- journal, back.” Ava smiled back at Lilith,

“Great!” Lilith smiled too. “That means you should be up for our next destination then.”

“Ya found out where the next vault key is?” Zane questioned her.

“Possibly.” Lilith nodded. “Tannis says it could be somewhere on Eden-8.”

“Eden-8?” Amara questioned. “Isn't that planet known for its dangerous beasts?”

“And apparently it's rising cult population.” Lilith stated. “The COV are heading there as well.”

“Eden-8 is also home to the Jakobs manufactures...” FL4K added.

“Sounds like there's a lot to look forward to then.” Lilith turned to leave. “It'll take a day or two to travel there though, so rest up!” She waved the group off as she turned and left, heading back to the ship's bridge.

“We actually have time to rest for once?” Zane questioned, then grinned looking back at the group. “Well obviously we gotta spend our time wisely. Who's up for a pint at Moxxxi's?”

Amara scoffed. “Spending it wisely, eh?”

“You guys go ahead and have some fun.” Ava addressed them once more, turning towards her room's door. “I think you've earned some time off for all you've done.”

“Well you heard the lass, lets get going!” Zane was quick to act and lead the group towards the hallway to head for the bar.

Most of the group followed him, one fourth of them though had different plans. Moze quickly pushed past them, heading for their rooms instead of the bar.

These actions did not go unnoticed however.

“What's her deal?” Amara questioned as they watched her disappear around the corner. “She's been awfully quiet lately, and killing in cold blood.”

“She's out sniped me with an SMG.” FL4K somewhat hissed in response.

“Yeah, I've noticed that too...” Zane stated, looking down towards the hall that lead towards the rooms. “Ya think someone should uhm, speak with her?”

“Good luck.”

“I have no interests in such matters.”

Zane turned around again only to catch Amara and FL4K walking towards the bar. “Wha- hey!” He shouted after them but they ignored him. “I didn't bloody well mean I was going to- Ah fuckin' hell.” He glanced at the sign for Moxxi's bar once more before heading down the hallway after Moze.

Moze quickly made her way through the labyrinth of the ship and to her room, closing the door behind her. She thanked the fact Lilith was kind enough to give the Vault Hunters the larger rooms, as she activated her Iron Mech as soon as she could and started to set up her work station to start repairing the minimal battle damage he'd received from the recent trip to Athenas. Iron Bear was her pride and joy, the only thing she could really claim to her name anymore, and as a result she was always interested in keeping him top operating order. Working on him like this was a nice escape from the chaos, the news. It was calming, tranquil in a way. Just the sound of her wrench and Iron Bear's motors churning...

And the annoying pounding from the other side of her door- wait a minute.

“Moze! Ya in there?”

“...Yeah?” Moze hesitated as she turned her attention towards the room door.

“Oh good, you mind if I come in for a quick minute?”

“Uhhhh”

“I'm not hearing a no-”

The doors slid open and Zane stood there in the doorway, peering into the room. He made eye contact with Moze and then awkwardly gave her a smile and wave.

“Uhm-”

“Hey.” Zane let himself into the room, walking up to her.

“Hey... you.” Moze cringed slightly, honestly she couldn't remember his name for the life of her right now. She was sure he'd told her a few times now, and the others had addressed him too, but hell if she retained any of it.

Zane side eyed her. Being an assassin required many skills, and one of those was reading the room to make sure no one was planning to attack you anytime soon – or if they had forgotten your name. “Really? We've been blowing bandit brains out together for awhile now and ya can't even remember my name?” He chuckled though, not intending to be serious in his accusation. “Zane, Zane Flynt, perhaps you heard of my two idiot brothers predate me?”

“Ah shit- Right! Right, sorry...” Moze quickly put down her tools and extended a hand. “I'm just... Bad with names, got too much else to be worrying about.”

Zane took her hand, exchanging a quick handshake. “It's all good, honestly forgetting a name and admitting to it is much better than having to listen to ya making up a bunch of wrong answers.”

“Yeah.” Moze pulled back, shifting her weight and staring back up at him. “Uhm, shouldn't you be with-”

“With the others at the bar?” Zane finished her question off. “Yeah, see that's the funny thing, I'd figured you'd be joining us?”

“Uhm.” Moze casted her gaze aside. “I mean I would but I... I have finish repairs on Iron Bear... You guys go ahead though.”

“You sure?” Zane cocked his head to the side questioning her. “I mean you're missing out on all the fun.”

“Fun? You say that like risking our lives on the daily fighting a crazy cult isn't fun!” Moze's tone changed slightly to a higher pitch.

“Well I suppose that can be exciting too depending on what kind of person you are.” Zone nodded. “No, c'mon now, you've been kinda distant with the group ever since we've been picked up. What gives?”

Moze remained slient for a moment, before turning to Iron Bear and starting work on him again. “I'm just... A very serious person I guess. I don't have time for messing around, making friends...” She finally replied.

Zane smirked. “Ah, now that I can get behind.” He walked around her sizing up the Iron Mech she was working on. “I don't do the whole friends thing either, would 'rather work alone. No one knows how to get along with me quite like myself.”

“...Yeah.” Moze replied, slowly starting to tune him out now as she continued working away.

“Though, I'm not opposed to making acquaintances and getting friendly with people.” Zane continued, leaning in closely enough to distract and bother her. “Ya built this thing yourself?” He motioned to Iron Bear.

“W-what? No.” Moze replied, turning to him. “Iron Bear was uhm, given to me by my former employers.”

“Really?” Zane's eyes lit up with interest. “Vladof just gives these things away?”

“Well it was more complex than that but-”

“Y'know, I'm a bit of an experienced engineer myself. Made all my own gadgets.” Zane quickly darted to the side of the room, looking at some of Moze's tools now. “What kinda upgrades ya working on now? Need a hand?”

“No wait don't touch-”

Zane reached out and pressed a button that stuck out on one of the multi tools laying next to Moze on the table. Whatever he did caused the whole piece to come apart into smaller bits, appearing broken. “Oh.” He looked down at the mess he made and then quickly dropped the remains of the tool, stepping away and looking back at Moze with a sheepish smile. “You should probably get that fixed.”

“Ugh!” Moze snatched up the tool and then glared at him. “What are you doing here? Did you just down ten shots that quickly and decide to come pester me?”

Zane frowned at her. “While I admire your optimism, ten shots in what, five minutes?” He quickly glanced at a non-existent watch. “Is extreme even for me.” He then sighed, shrugging at her. “Alright, truth is, we were a bit worried for you and I got stuck with checking up on ya.”

“...Worried?” Moze questioned him.

“Yes. Because you've been such a stranger.” Zane stated. “Don't get me wrong you're alright to fight with and that focus is great on the battle field, but not having a say in much else and just going along with everything... Makes us wonder, y'know?”

“Wonder?” Moze squinted. “About what?”

“You. Just in general.” Zane replied. “Well, we all mostly know each other a bit by now. Amara is playing hero and just helping out wherever she can with her powers. FL4K's up for a challenge and the hunt of a mighty beast, and well I was looking for a more 'relaxed' job. But you, we hardly know nothing about you other than you're an ex soldier and were randomly willing to help the Crimson Raiders.”

“Well, that's all you need to know, isn't it?” Moze asked. “You don't see me asking why you were related to two dead Flynts.”

Zane paused, giving her a lopsided look. “Alright fair point.” He then continued on. “Look, all I'm saying is that we're all in this thing together now, yeah? It'd be beneficial to be more friendly with each other.”

“Like I said, I'm not here to make friends.” Moze replied codly, then turned from Zane again.

Zane rolled his eyes, continuing to prod. “Okay I know what I said about that and not having friends and all but I don't mean it literally. It's good to work with people I feel I can trust like the three of you.” He walked closer to her again. “But ya can't just take on things like this all by yourself. Sometimes its worth it to have someone to give you a hand.”

Moze stumbled back as the tool she was going to go reach for was handed to her, not by Zane himself, but his blue digi-clone that had joined them briefly.

“Even I don't work alone all the time.” Zane finished.

Moze took the tool and watched the clone disappear, she then addressed Zane. “Look I get what you're trying to do. You want to be nice to me, make friends, but I am solid on the fact I don't make friends. I have all the friends I need right here.” She laid a hand against Iron Bear. “This is my best friend, he's all I need.”

Zane glanced at Iron Bear then back at Moze raising a brow. “Lass, I don't know if you've realized this, but yer best bud's a walking hunk of gun.”

“I know.” Moze quickly replied. “It's all I need.”

“Are you serious?” Zane asked.

“Hey, he's got me this far.” Moze responded, she then motioned towards the door. “Look, you tried, the attempt was appreciated, but you can just go tell the others I'm okay.”

“...I mean I could but I don't think I'd like it too much.” Zane said. “Have you ever tried fighting without that thing?” He nodded towards the Mech.

Moze gasped. “I couldn't! I'd die!”

“No you wont!” Zane chuckled. “Ya got me and the other two to watch your back.”

“No! I would die!!” Moze insisted, putting an arm around one of Iron Bear's guns. “I'm safe in Iron Bear. He keeps me safe, he keeps me alive-”

“Awh c'mon now. That's dangerous to be reliant on something like that.” Zane pointed out. “What about when he's too big to deploy in tight spaces?”

“I'll deal with that when it comes!” Moze snapped. “Just leave me alone about it!”

Zane put his hands up in front of him backing up slightly, sensing Moze's mood shift. “Alright, alright! I didn't mean nothing by it, honest!” He then lowered his hands again. “I ain't seen anyone act like you before, and I've met some wacked out people in my day let me tell you.”

“I'm fine!” Moze hissed.

“Are you?” Zane stood his ground, folding his arms and looking back down at her.

Moze also stood her ground, glaring up at him. She only maintained it for a few minutes before cussing under her breath and turning away from him, going to sit down. “No, I'm not...” She admitted.

“Ah, now we're getting somewhere.” Zane followed her, sitting across from her at the table. “What's that supposed to mean then?”

“Its just...” Moze sighed, laying her head in her hands as she leaned on the table. “This job is dangerous. Everything is dangerous, the world is dangerous...”

“It is... But you're a soldier, danger shouldn't bother ya none.” Zane tilted his head slightly. “Unless of course something happened?”

“Well... I mean... Anyone of us could just... Die...” Moze looked up slightly. “A stray bullet, tripping off a cliff, a landing pod gone haywire... Anything...” She sighed again, trying to keep her voice from cracking. “The fact that Maya girl is gone just... Hammers that in, y'know? We're fighting a dangerous battle.”

“I'll admit, just watching her... turn into nothing like that was... unsettling...” Zane shifted in his seat, folding his arms in front of him on the table. “But you've gotta learn to ignore stuff like that. Y'know how many times I've almost died? But yet I'm still standing, must be doing something right.”

“What if we're just... Lucky, is all?” Moze questioned him. “I fight so seriously because I'm fighting for my life.”

“Aren't we all doing that?”

“Yes, but it doesn't hit you like it hits me. I fight for you guys as well.” Moze clarified. “You're... Reckless sometimes, I hate that. What if that dumb barrier of yours fails? Amara misses a phase lock? FL4K's beasts turn on him? What I am going to do when we're faced with a battle we can't win and my squad just falls one by one around me? And I can't do anything but fucking watching you all drop, unable to help. Afraid, unable to do anything... Sent on a death mission... I.... They were all dead... I was... fuck...” Moze's voice cracked as she laid her head down on the table, burying herself in her arms, sobbing slightly.

“What are you getting on about?” Zane asked, concerned now as he hesitated to stand up and reach across the table to comfort her.

“They sent us on a death mission!” Moze shot up again before Zane made contact, tears streaming down her face. “They knew we were going to die and they were just okay with it! We didn't stand a chance! My squad was wiped out, I was the only one left standing! All I had was Iron Bear, and he's what kept me alive. From escaping there to ending up here. He's protected me, watched over me. Kept me alive, I don't need friends! Friends just die and are more responsibilities and worry! You can't help them! It just happens! Dead! Everyone dies!”

Zane stared back at her, processing that. He pulled back slowly and sat down again. “I'm sorry.” He casts his gaze downwards now. “I had no idea Vladof did that to you.”

Moze looked back at him, then she sat back down too, straightening herself up and wiping her tears. “I-It's fine... Hey I survived though, that's all that matters right?”

Zane eyed her, lifting his gaze slightly. “Yeah. That's right. You showed them that nothing can kill you, and that's what matters.”

“Yeah... Yeah...” Moze sniffed slightly.

“And y'know what.” Zane's normal tone came back as he stood up and walked around the table. “You shouldn't have to live in fear about losing another squad like that again.”

'...What do you mean?” Moze looked up at him.

“C'mon, you're riding with Vault Hunters now, you are a Vault hunter. You killed that beast on Prometheus.” Zane pointed towards her. “You really think we'd just die so easily? That you'd die like that?”

“I... well...” Moze stammered, trying to think of something to respond with.

“Exactly!” Zane grinned, motioning towards her. “Ya don't have to worry yourself with silly things like that no more. I can't speak for the others but I'm damn well determined to see this thing through to the end now more than ever. And I'm gonna make sure you're right there with us when we put a bullet in Tyreen's stupid bloody head.”

“Y-you mean that?” Moze asked as she slowly stood up. “We're going to do that.”

“Of course we are!” Zane replied, throwing an arm around her now, surprised he wasn't shrugged off. “You're up for the task, ain't ya?”

“Hell yeah I am!” Moze smiled, Zane's ability to hype up such an out of reach goal actually working on her. “We can! We can try at least! I'm a damn good soldier and I survived Vladof's death mission for a reason!”

“Damn straight you did!” Zane agreed. “Now then, we're headed for Eden-8 next, yeah?”

“That's what Lilith said.” Moze confirmed, going to put her tools away. “But we have time before then.”

“That we do.” Zane replied, he then walked towards Moze's room door. “Soooo, how's about a pint or two and some catch up with the other Hunters before we head out, eh?” He outstretched his hand towards her.

Moze smirked, walking up to him and taking his hand, the handshake firmer and more confident now than the first. “Y'know I read somewhere once that a couple drinks and a good story is best for making friends.”

Zane chuckled, hauling her playfully through the door and towards the bar. “Atta' girl! Onwards towards new friends!” He then turned back to her as they made their way through the hall. “And maybe I'll see about besting ten shots in five minutes.”

“Just so you know this doesn't mean I'll be the one walking you back to your room after that!” Moze grinned and gave him a shove forward, following up as they entered the bar.


End file.
